


When Two Sides Meet

by yon_sama



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yon_sama/pseuds/yon_sama
Summary: '' Prince Aurelius III? '' Was what she had assumed he was, as she collapsed on the floor, when a short male walked out of the shadows. Beige ram-like horns on either side of his head. Fluffy, short white hair ever so slightly moving from his movements. An exposed chest with a orange diamond-shaped gem in the middle. Light purple skin with piercing mismatched eyes. A dark purple and reddish outfit with a matching dark purple tail swooning behind him." Whom is this Prince Aurelius III you speak of? " The male spoke, a distorted second voice in his tone was heard. When he now stood in front of her, she realized who he was. The enemy. The Prince of the Abyss, Dyrroth.————Suddenly after waking up in the abyss, (Y/N) encountered Selena, Martis, and Dyrroth. A short visit but it was truly worrisome. Now having to keep a secret.(this is a all rights reserved story. please do not repost my work in another platform without my consent first. all i own is the writing. characters belong to the creators of mobile legends, moonton. — yon)





	When Two Sides Meet

(Y/N) - Your name

(E/C) - Eye color

(S/C) - Skin color

(H/C) - Hair color

(H/L) - Hair length

~ - Pick one or the other

Bolded Text - Things you can change to your liking

(Y/N) was a knight, whom was rather close to the Moniyan Empire’s beloved princess and Imperial knightess, Silvanna. The two have been rather young when they first met and (Y/N) has sworn to protect her princess, no matter what. Until now, where things will take a different turn from what you hoped of.

_yon-san presents..._

**_ When Two Sides Meet. _ **

_ A Dyrroth x Female!Reader fanfiction. _


End file.
